Petit Best 18
|producer = |Chronology1 = Petit Best Chronology |Last1 = Petit Best 17 (2016) |Next1 = Petit Best 19 (2018)}} Petit Best 18 (プッチベスト18) is the 18th volume of Hello! Project's Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year, with an occasional remix or new song included. It was released on December 13, 2017. Tracklist CD #Zenbu Owatta Kaerimichi - ℃-ute #Momochi! Zutto Otomomochi - Tsugunaga Momoko #BRAND NEW MORNING - Morning Musume '17 #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai - ANGERME #Jidanda Dance - Juice=Juice #Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa - Kobushi Factory #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~ - Ichioka Reina, Dambara Ruru, Kawamura Ayano, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #Real☆Little☆Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Furusato no Yume - Kamiishinaka Kana #Yami ni Nukegake (Movie Version) - Kobushi Factory #Pharaoh no Haka - Morning Musume '17 #Yumemiru Television - ANGERME #Miss Henkan!! - Kudo Haruka & Sato Masaki (Morning Musume '17) #Inoue no Uta - Inoue Rei (Kobushi Factory), Inoue Hikaru (Hello Pro Kenshuusei) #Obaka Neko to Obaka Neko Baka no Uta - Iikubo Haruna (Morning Musume '17), Kanazawa Tomoko (Juice=Juice) #Minmin Rock 'n' Roll! - Funaki Musubu (Country Girls / ANGERME), Yokoyama Reina (Morning Musume '17) Blu-ray #To Tomorrow - ℃-ute #BRAND NEW MORNING - Morning Musume '17 #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai - ANGERME #Jidanda Dance - Juice=Juice #Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa - Kobushi Factory #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Konamaiki Girl - Country Girls #Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~ - Ichioka Reina, Dambara Ruru, Kawamura Ayano, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #Real☆Little☆Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Furusato no Yume - Kamiishinaka Kana #Miss Henkan!! - Kudo Haruka & Sato Masaki (Morning Musume '17) #Inoue no Uta - Inoue Rei (Kobushi Factory), Inoue Hikaru (Hello Pro Kenshuusei) #Obaka Neko to Obaka Neko Baka no Uta - Iikubo Haruna (Morning Musume '17), Kanazawa Tomoko (Juice=Juice) #Minmin Rock 'n' Roll! - Funaki Musubu (Country Girls / ANGERME), Yokoyama Reina (Morning Musume '17) ;Bonus Footage #Jidanda Dance (Dance Shot Ver. Omatsuri Hen) (お祭り篇; Festival Edition) - Juice=Juice Featured Members Trivia *This is the last Petit Best album to feature ℃-ute, Tsugunaga Momoko, Fujii Rio, Ogawa Rena, Taguchi Natsumi, and Kudo Haruka. *This is the first Petit Best album to feature Yokoyama Reina, Kawamura Ayano, Dambara Ruru, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Inoue Hikaru, and all of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. Kaga Kaede was previously featured in Petit Best 15 while she was a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *ANGERME member Aikawa Maho is not featured due to her being on hiatus with anxiety disorder since the start of the year, which resulted in her being absent from all of the group's 2017 releases. External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:Petit Best Category:C-ute Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:Juice=Juice Albums In Category:Country Girls Albums In Category:Kobushi Factory Albums In Category:Tsubaki Factory Albums In